


Self Destruction

by LuxUmbrash



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxUmbrash/pseuds/LuxUmbrash
Summary: K' was a clone made by NESTS just to destroy Kyo Kusanagi. He didn't know if he was a human, he didn't care about that either.But was he really just a creation? or is there something in his history that is affecting his choices and his future?





	Self Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter talks about how K' started his life in NESTS at the age of eight.  
> this chapter is divided to 3 parts.  
> age 8: before Project Kyo.  
> age 12: the start of Project Kyo.  
> Age 14: Last step of project Kyo before the file was given to Maxima.  
> Age 15: Project Kyo completed with results of loss of memory and body altering. 
> 
> hope you enjoy reading this piece.

bodies of humans and animals altered to something that should never exist. cries of pain and despair muffled behind the glass of tubes where creatures being held. they had souls, they felt pain, but it never mattered. they were being sacrificed for the sake of humanity.

humanity.

how this word affected the crowd. how it made them cheer and clap for what should be so wrong as long as it serves their greed.

as long as it doesn't personally concern them.

There were many to be accepted as sacrifices. people didn't want their society stained and polluted with these stray animals and beggars and children born with missing limbs or mental health issues. Society should be clean, cities should be filled with clean, smart important people, working to improve the way of living to humanity. 

Humane was no longer a part in humans. Mankind was changing, altering their thoughts and ways of living. And to force each other to accept it, to force those whom they find and arrogantly describe as 'weak' they sacrificed them. 

It was an easy method. Funny how those 'dirty, poor, weak' people claimed that money would not buy happiness, yet a family was ready to sell their new born child to the unknown for the sake of a little pair of thousands. 

It was funny how they claimed that they treasured family and differences between each other, but women were ready to abort a child with a Down Syndrome future. 

They had the solution. They could fix it. They could fix humanity. A sacrifice was to be done, but it did not matter. 

NESTS knew, some sentences are important to be mentioned. "for your happiness", "for the sake of our humanity" and "to make our world a better place" 

these gave them peoples blessing and it joyed them to hear the sounds of cheering and clapping. 

Those stray animals behind the testing glass did not matter.

Those kids receiving syringes and weird chemical potions inside their fragile bodies did not matter. 

Those people who died with disfigured bodies due to the mistreatment and the hard labor days they had to go through did not matter. 

It was all for the sake of humanity. People wanted that. Even if they fought it, they knew, deep down they were grateful for this sacrifice. 

He looked around, innocent brown eyes searching for a familiar face. Panicking as he was pushed through the crowd of dirty other children. They were crying, they were begging for a sanctuary away from these merciless eyes and cruel smiles. 

He gasped when one of the adults held his hand roughly. Brown young eyes meeting gray ones, "Come" the man had said, dragging his small form away from the young crowd, taking him away.  
He was too young to understand what was going on and what was being done to them, but not too young to realize that at this point, it was futile to resist. He was an unknown to the world. No one knew about him. He never existed. 

After the adult dragged him to one small empty lab room, he stared from head to toe "undress" He commanded the boy who looked at him as the man patted his own thigh with a wooden staff waiting for the boy to comply, "undress" he repeated impatiently.

"no." the boy shook his head. Heart beating hard in his chest it felt as if it will break his ribs as it kept palpitating. 

"looks like we have to tame a young fellow here." The adult said hitting his own thigh with the staff harder in a warning method, his movement losing its rough speed as the boy started to undress until he was in his underwear. He pointed to the boy's privates, "this too" he said and the boy complied looking down in fear and shame, "good boy." He said, "looks like you don't need a punishment after all."

"where's my family? What happened to my parents and sister?" He asked and the man knelt down to his level

"this is your new family." He said, "in here, you live for yourself. If you prove yourself worthy, you get big rewards." He stood up and patted the boy's hair, "get your clothes on, from now on, your code is K Dash, remember that. It's how you'll be registered and what you will be called here."

"but my name is-"

"K Dash!" He said with a warning tune as the boy picked up his underwear and started wearing it, "You'll address me as master Zero. I will be the one to see the reports our employees present about your case. Remember. Stay strong if you want to live."

That was the last time he remembered he met Zero until one fateful day.

....................................................

Four years later, the eight years boy turned twelve. His body thin and malnourished, skin dotted with needles. And chestnut hair tousled. He looked around to see the other boys. Some faces missing, assuming dead, then he looked down at his plate. 

"finish your food. You have important work to do." One of the guards came behind him and whispered in his ear, "Lab number 13. What happens there, stays there." 

He nodded swallowing, not remembering anyone who went there and survived. Lab number 13 was a place where no one wanted to be. None of them knew what happened inside, but rumors say that they take boys and girls who survive long enough there to kill them. Which made no sense at all to him as he thought of the money and power they had to spend to get these kids in the first place. 

Noticing that the guard refused to move from his side, he nodded and put down his spoon then stood up, "I'm on my way." He said then sighed and went to the lab "it's time I guess."

Once he was inside, he blinked when he found Zero inside. He couldn't forget that face. Never that face. The man was standing there, same way he stood four years ago. In his leather suit and wooden staff gently slapping his own thigh as he watched everything around him with mild interest. 

Zero finally looked at him and smirked, "K Dash" He said, "You've grown a lot, survived a lot. I really am exited to see the end of this experiment."

K' staid silent, brown eyes searching around. Everyone was older. Eighteen or above, and they all looked either sickly thin and tired, or strong and arrogant. "Master Zero?" he said hesitantly, "Why am I here?"

"well, you remember my name. I'm flattered. Then again, I do leave an impression." He said, kneeling down again to look at the young brown eyes, "this is, my boy, project Kusanagi. You are chosen to be a very, very strong boy" He said, repeating the word very clearly as if it mattered to the boy or made any difference to him.

K' didn't know what on earth was this Kusanagi project. Nor did he really want to know. All he wanted was to return to the arms of the parents that he barely remembered, but still loved. He still remembered how they sounded, but their faces were beginning to blur in his burdened mind. 

Doctors began to drag him into the chair and pierced his skin with new needles. Although it was something he was used to, this time it felt different.

The blood colored liquid burned as it ran through his body. His whole body felt as if it was on fire, "stop!" He said, his voice shaking, "stop!" His small frame shook as tears ran through his cheeks before it started to hurt worse and he was openly crying. "Please! I can't!"

"Not enough blood. We need more" Zero instructed and the doctors added more of the burning liquid inside the boy, not stopping as he started to scream and beg. 

The smell of smoke started to reach his nose and his mind started to drift, giving him an escape of the pain before his eyes started to blur until he finally lost his conscious.

Two hours later, the needles were pulled off the fragile small body, "He's not dead" One of the doctors said, "but I'm not sure if we passed Level One" He said, pointing to the brown spots on the light skin.

"We'll find out." Zero said, "tomorrow He'll be here at noon. Right now, I'll check if he was mentally affected." He said and took the boy in his arms and walked to the door, then looked at one of the doctors, "By the way, Professor Makishima. We have one of the soldiers who lost some limbs. We need you to create new mechanical ones for him. Don't kill him. He's one of the best" He said and left.

Two hours later, K' started to wake up, he found himself on a big bed. He looked around to see the well-organized room, "where-?" He whispered then whimpered. It was painful to talk. Everything hurt. 

He looked at his own body and saw the new brown spots marring his figure making his skin a mix of two totally different colors. 

Tears fell down again and he laid down curling and crying in pain and despair.

"You didn't cry at eight" He heard, "You're twelve now. Don't make people mistake you for a weakling. They'll kill you for that." He heard Zero say. 

He swallowed and wiped his tears then sat up and looked at him, "I didn't realize you were here, sir."

"This is my dorm" Zero said, staring at the boy in front of him, dressed only in his shorts. "I'll find out a way to fix this new color on your skin."

"It's not the color sir," He said, trying to be brave, "It hurts. It burns… deep under my skin, I feel it burn"

"It's ok" the man sat on the bed and pulled him to his chest in an embrace, he then pulled him to his lap so he would hug him properly, which K' was grateful for. He wrapped his arms around Zero and cried silently into the leather cladded shoulder.

"ah. Not even a teenager yet." He said, running his hand over K's back, feeling the skin. It didn't feel soft or perfect. He could feel the bruises and the other results of testing and mistreatment. but it didn't feel rough either. The boy felt pleasantly small in his arms, and he couldn't help but to keep on feeling the small back of K'.

Days passed, and K' had to go through more experiments. Every day, He would endure more pain, feel as if his skin is being ripped off his body. The brown spots extended through his skin, hair grew in a light color of Silver. And every day, Zero would take him to his room after the experiment is done. He would hold him, touch his back, then the hand with days started to roam over his small body. The small comforting kisses on his head started to get uncomfortably wet as it started to land on his shoulders and nick.

His mind denied those touches, but his heart craved the feeling of the protecting arms. He wanted the comfort the other was offering. It was not close to what he remembered his parents offered when he cried, but it was still there. 

At fourteen years old, his whole body had turned into a dark color. His hope of the brown hair to grow back was lost. And his body started to accept the new treatment, it started to desire the touches Zero was offering in the façade of comfort. 

Until a fateful day came. As they injected him with another dose of the Kusanagi blood, flame started to set through his nails, burning the skin, and his eyes started to sting. He screamed in pain, thrashed in the chair begging for a release, promising to do anything for it to stop. Pleading them to kill him. The pain was extreme that his body couldn't take it. He started vomiting on himself and the chair he was sitting on. Then he slowly started to realize, "I can't see!" He mumbled, "I CAN'T SEE! I'M LOSING MY EYES!"

"stop! He really is losing his sight."

"no! we are almost finished."

"even his eyes are changing colors."

"so, what? He's just an experiment."

"No!" this time it was Zero, "He survived more than anyone else. We can't fail this time. Fix his eyes and arm."

The needles and tubes were roughly pulled off his body and he finally lost his conscious this time.

The time he woke up, He couldn't see anything. His eyes were wrapped in gauze, and his right arm felt different. He touched it with his left hand to feel something missing, "m-my arm"

"we had to remove your arm, whatever caught your arm would have spread into your body. We've seen this before. It killed some people." He heard Zero, "as for your eyes, we were able to save it. Just keep the gauze on for a while."

K' kept feeling his right arm until it reached his elbow then nothing else was there. his whole hand was cut off. 

A sob escaped his lips and he laid down to cry. "shhh." He heard Zero say, "you're lucky you're alive." The man said holding his left hand pulling it away from his right arm, "Listen, K'. Listen to me."

K' swallowed, trying to listen as the other continued, not really having any choice of the matter "I'll ask the professors to give you a new mechanical arm. Ok? It will be as good as the real one. Ok?" He said, his other hand slowly feeling the boy's body. 

K' only cried not answering the other, nor caring for the touches that he had grown used to it until a gasp escaped his lips as Zero licked his inner thigh.

"shhh… that's it. Focus on breathing." The other said, "focus on the feeling. You're growing up. You're a teen now." He said, pressing his face to the boy's clothed privates feeling the other shiver, "it feels good, yeah? He licked through the garment then slowly pulled it down.

"wai-ah" 

"I said let it consume you. This is normal. Don't worry."

The fact that K' couldn't see anything somehow helped him try to block everything out and focus on breathing. He didn't understand why his body suddenly was reacting to these familiar touches. But he welcomed this confusion as long as it hurt less than his maddening thoughts.

"hng-ah" He turned his face to his left and right. Did Zero just bit on his thigh?

Zero smirked as he continued to caress, kiss and lick the skin. The boy had a hoarse boyish voice as he was growing up, changing from the innocent soft voice, but not yet reaching the deep rough voice of an adult.

That night, was the last night K' had an encounter with Zero. The man had touched him, forced this strange feeling into him. For the first time he experienced both pain and pleasure in one act. 

Zero had kissed him everywhere except his lips. He had touched him everywhere except his growing member and it drove K' crazy. He didn't know if he should love or hate the feeling as the other first ripping through his insides then caressing it gently. 

After Zero was done, K' was sent back to the lab and was sedated. 

.......................................

True to his words, As K' woke up next time, the gauze was removed from his face allowing him to see once again. His mind was foggy and he wasn't able to remember anything. He took a quick look at his surrounding to see chemical tubes and needles. Then he looked at himself and blinked when he saw the gray colored iron arm and hand. K' touched the iron with his real left hand only to feel the heat, "It's burning literally." He looked up to see a man smiling at him as he handed him a red colored glove, "It's because if the Kusanagi's blood. Your hand now can set fire up. Put this on, you'll be able to control it."

K' did as he was told before he looked at the big built man in front of him. Obviously, he also went through mechanical altering. The man was half a machine. "what happened?" He asked.

"to be honest." The man sat on the end of the bed, "I don't think Zero is coming back again. But on the other side, you survived. You did it."

"did what?" K' asked confused, who was not coming back? 

"you endured the Kusanagi blood without dying. You're the first clone to be successfully made." He said cheerfully, as if it was the greatest achievement in the world "I go by the name Maxima. Because Professor Makishima did this genius work on me" he said sarcastically, "but hey. He saved my life." He stood, "from now on, we'll be partners. I assume your code is K', yeah?"

He shook his head, "I don't know." He said confused.

"K is referred to Kusanagi Kyo. He's known to be the heir to the power of the flame of the Kusanagi family."

"Kusanagi… Kyo?" 

Maxima pulled his cellphone out of his pocket showing him a picture of a young man with brown hair wearing a high school uniform. "our mission is to destroy him and take the Kusanagi treasure sword. No normal human should be allowed to have such power. It's because of these people, Orochi exist."

Not understanding what on earth was going on, nor remembering anything of what happened before he woke up. He just nodded and stood, ignoring the pain in his body.

"well. K', ready to start working together?"

K' nodded. Kyo Kusanagi's picture registered in his mind, confusion and hatred filling him. Who was this Kyo? And why did they create him so he would destroy him.

Why did he have to be the human, and K' had to be the clone.

"I'll destroy him." He said, wanting to prove himself better, "I'll pass this mission."

Makishima stared at him with solemn expression before he nodded, "yes. I know you can." He said softly then sighed, "I'll be there with you" 'I'll be there for you.' 

He took K' to the new dorm. Now they both have a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Zero returned K after he took him and he was sedated for a whole year creating the mechanical arm that would endure the power of Kusabagi Blood then his file was given to the soldier Maxima to start the mission with him. 
> 
> It was at that time when K' lost his memory, which is why he doesn't remember Zero.


End file.
